Yang Seung Ho (1987)
Perfil thumb|300px|Seung Ho *'Nombre: '양승호 / Yang Seung Ho *'Apodos: '''Yang Chopin, Yang Samju, PandaHo *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarin, Modelo, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Anyang, Corea Del Sur *'Estatura:' 176cm *'Peso': 66kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Libra *'Signo Chino:' Conejo *'Familia: Padres y hermano menor *'''Agencia: Will Entertainment Dramas *Housewife Kim Gwang-ja's 3rd Meeting (MBC, 2010) cameo Temas para Dramas * Say You Love Me tema para Happy Home (2016) Películas * Rock ’n’ Roll Grandpa (2016) Programas Tv *Yo' Tokio (2009) *MBLAQ's Art of Seduction (2009) *Idol Army (2009) *MBLAQ Attack School! (2009) *Star Golden Bell (2010) *Invicible Youth (2010) *Happy Day With Family (2010) *Celebrity Goes To School (2010) *Shin PD (2010) *Infinite Girls (2010) *Maknae Rebellion (2010) *Moon Night 90 (2010) *MBLAQ's Making the Artist (2010) *Love Request (2011) *MBLAQ's Sesame player (2011) *God of Cookery (2011) *Studio C (2012) *Hello Baby! (2012) *The Voice of Korea (Mnet, 2012) *Weekly Idol (2012) *MBLAQ Idol Manager(2012) *MyIdol (2012) *Star King (2013) *All the Kpop (2013) *Inmortal Song 2 (2013) *Hallyu Factory (Japón) (2013) *Dancing With The Stars 3 (2013) *SBS 1000 Songs Challenge (2013) *Inmortal Song (2013) *Hidden Singer (2013) *Weekly Idol (2013) *Running Man (2013) ep.162 *Running Man (2012, ep 95) *Wandering Band (2013) Discografia 'Single' Colaboraciones *One - Hoody H feat. Seung Ho Musicales *Gwanghwamun Love Song (japon) (junto a G.O) 2012 *Moon Night (junto a Thunder y Ji You 2014 *Singing in the Rain 2014 Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo K-Pop: 'MBLAQ *'Fanclub oficial:' Seungholic *'Estudios:' Sejong University Film Arts y Anyang Art High School. *'Aficiones:' Tecnología. *'Especialidades:' Breakdance, Popping, Tocar el piano, guitarra, Trucos de cartas, Beatbox, Arreglar cosas. *'Pasatiempo: '''La música, es realmente bueno tocando el piano. *En una encuesta muy reciente en Corea del Sur, SeungHo quedo en primer lugar como el idol que mejor toca el piano. *'Lema: '''"Never give up my dreams" *En sus días pre-debut gano dinero dando clases de piano y gimnasia. *Fue el presidente de la clase durante toda su secundaria. *Tuvo un papel pequeño en Banolim 2. *Seungho, pre-grabando la actuación "Run" en M! Countdown se lesionó la espalda haciendo que se desmayara, fue trasladado al hospital. *Fue el manager del grupo antes de que tuvieran uno. *En los MBC Gayo Daejun 2012, se vió que tenía su brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo, por esa razón no pudo bailar, colocaron en su posición, a un bailarín. *El 25 de Abril de 2017, firmo un contrato exclusivo con Will Entertainment. Estos declararon “Lo apoyaremos por completo mientras lo acompañamos en el inicio de su carrera como actor. Debido a que era su sueño originalmente, él tiene una actitud genuina y seria sobre la actuación. Por favor muestran mucho amor y apoyo para que pueda construir una filmografía fuerte desde ahora en adelante”. * El 11 de septiembre de 2017, confirmó su fecha de alistamiento.Una fuente de su agencia, Will Entertainment, reveló: “Entrará en el centro de entrenamiento militar de Nonsan el 16 de octubre”. Después de completar su entrenamiento militar básico, servirá como soldado de servicio activo durante unos 21 meses. * Concluyó su servicio militar obligatorio el 24 de Junio de 2019. Enlaces *Instagram Oficial *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Oficial *Sitio Cyworld Oficial Galería Archivo:Yang_Seung_Ho_1.jpg Archivo:Yang_Seung_Ho_2.jpg Archivo:Yang_Seung_Ho_3.jpg Archivo:Yang_Seung_Ho_4.jpg Archivo:Yang_Seung_Ho_5.jpg Archivo:Yang_Seung_Ho_6.jpg Archivo:Yang_Seung_Ho_7.jpg Archivo:Yang_Seung_Ho_8.jpg Categoría:Will Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KMC